


I Forgot That You Existed

by Chrisifornia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti Lena Luthor, CUT THEM OUT, DO NOT HAVE TOXIC FRIENDS IN YOUR LIFE, Lena Luthor is TOXIC, Lena SUCKS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisifornia/pseuds/Chrisifornia
Summary: Everything was strange. The feeling deep in Kara’s chest, knowing a friendship she has held onto for so long was now over, and is clearly going to be over after she sings what she has been feeling for a long time now.Haha, yeah right! After being locked in an ice cage filled with kryptonite, being blamed for the death of Lex’s at the hands of Lena, and all those times Lena has made Kara feel like nothing was worth the friendship, etc. She could go on and on, but the picture is clear! They’re not anything to each other anymore.Kara got up on stage feeling no regret and a huge smile on her face.This is all dedicated to KryptonianBloom on Twitter.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anti-Super****





	I Forgot That You Existed

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are the lyrics. The bold are the memories. And the bold italics are what Kara is enunciating.

Everything was strange. The feeling deep in Kara’s chest, knowing a friendship she has held onto for so long was now over, and is _clearly_ going to be over after she sings what she has been feeling for a long time now.

Haha, yeah right! After being locked in an ice cage filled with kryptonite, being blamed for the death of Lex’s at the hands of Lena, and all those times Lena has made Kara feel like nothing was worth the friendship, etc. She could go on and on, but the picture is clear! They’re not anything to each other anymore.

Kara got up on stage feeling no regret and a huge smile on her face. “Um, hello. You all probably know who I am. If you don’t, My name is Kara Zor-El, and yes I am the daughter of Alura Zor-El. Although, you may know me as my alter ego. Kara Danvers.”

Hushed whispers began throughout the bar, that didn’t stop Kara from eavesdropping, nonetheless. 

“Anyway, there is someone I invited here. She used to be my best friend, yet after years of messing with my head and having me do things that are illegal, we’re not friends. However she is here and I would love to dedicate this song to her.”

_“How many days did I spend_

_Thinkin' 'bout how you did me wrong, wrong, wrong?”_

**Flashes of memories from the Fortress of Solitude came crawling into her mind. When Lena said she ‘cried crocodile tears’ or how she committed muder and blamed her all for it.**

_Lived in the shade you were throwin'_

_'Til all of my sunshine was gone, gone, gone_

_And I couldn't get away from you,_

_in my feelings more than Drake, so yeah._

**Every feeling she has had for months and years of guilt or confusion, wanting to know what Lena has been hiding.**

_Your name on my lips, tongue tied._

_Free rent, livin' in my mind._

_But then something happened one magical night._

**Kara had made Lena a priority, and almost cut the more important people in her life. Now she was glad she cut her off, but not without a proper sendoff.**

_I forgot that you existed,_ _and I thought that it would kill me, but it didn't._

**There was a moment Kara had taken a vacation, and it was so liberating** **_not_ ** **having Lena on her mind 24/7. She may be human, but that doesn’t mean Lena** **_has to_ ** **be saved every five seconds.**

_And it was so nice_

_So peaceful and quiet._

_I forgot that you existed._

_It isn't love, it isn't hate,_

_It's just indifference._

**Kara is incapable of hate, no matter how horribly someone wronged her. The only person she was hating was Non.**

_I forgot that you_

_Got out some popcorn_

_As soon as my rep starting going down, down, down_

_Laughed on the schoolyard_

_As soon as I tripped up and hit the ground, ground, ground_

**There were moments that Lena had been so cruel that Kara couldn’t help brush them off as little jokes, but she has had** **_enough._ **

_And I would've stuck around for ya_

_Would've fought the whole town, so yeah_

_Would've been right there front row_

_Even if nobody came to your show_

**Every award show Lena has been awarded for Kara has attended, and she would have attended more. Haha, not anymore. Maybe as a reporter, but not as a** **_‘friend’_ ** **.**

_But you showed who you are, then one magical night_

**Lena has definitely shown her true side. The side Kara has been neglecting since the beginning, this would be the last time though.**

_I forgot that you existed_

_And I thought that it would kill me, but it didn't_

_And it was so nice_

_So peaceful and quiet_

_I forgot that you existed_

**Forgetting all about Lena for a day was exhilarating, quite like riding a roller coaster. Scary at first, but you realize it was fun and you have nothing to be worried about anymore.**

_It isn't love, it isn't hate_

_It's just indifference (Kara giggled to how Taylor does in the song)._

**Remember previously? Having Kara not be full of hate, she’s not. Just pent up anger.**

_I forgot that you_

_Sent me a clear message_

_Taught me some hard lessons_

_I just forget what they were_

_It's all just a blur_

**One of the hardest lessons she has learned is that she has been admired throughout time due to the Legion and what her legacy means to everyone.**

_I forgot that you existed (another small giggle scrambled out from her mouth with Alex and superfriends cheering in the back)._

_And I thought that it would kill me, but it didn't_

_And it was so nice_

_So peaceful and quiet_

_I forgot that you existed_

**Kara has finally given herself a chance to be happy without Lena breathing down her neck and demanding help when it was absolutely NOT necessary.**

_I did, I did, I did_

_It isn't hate, it's just indifference_

_It isn't love, it isn't hate_

_It's just indifference (so yeah)_

Lena had stayed for the whole performance. ‘Crocodile tears’ pouring down her eyes, and a slight pout that meant she wanted Kara to feel sorry. 

‘Yeah right’, Kara had that notion in her head. ‘Probably wants to manipulate me again, not going down that road again’. 

The raven haired Luthor stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked right out. And Kara? She didn’t feel a single thing afterwards. Well, she felt one thing… ‘ **_peace_ **’.

Maybe Lena could leave and go to a new city. Kara could also write an article about how Lena will play victim and manipulate those to be her friends. 

Too harsh? No? Ah, what the hell, she’ll write it. Show Lena that no tears will escape her. 

Honestly, is there anything as too harsh when it comes to Lena? That’s what she thought.

  
After a long time of being with her friends and the new ones she made, she celebrated with a _Zakkarian ale,_ remembering Mon-El and how she had a fun time getting drunk for the first time.


End file.
